It Came From a Tree
by SugarTensai
Summary: -7 word challenge from Rikkai Love- What makes Rikkai go insane? Apparently, a pink parrot.


**A/N: **This:

7 Word Challenge from** Rikkai Love** (Isn't that name amazing XD)

**Words:** Finger, apple, fireplace, speaker, handle, plaid, grapes

* * *

"It's cute."

"It's tiny."

"It's pink."

"Why is it pink?" Jackal asked as he peered at the pink mass of feathers that was a parrot. Sanada was inspecting and prodding it, while Marui watched fearfully, for even Sanada's prods were enough to flick away tiny, pink parrots.

"Ask Akaya, he found it." Yagyuu said, and Kirihara perked up at his name.

"It was in a tree." Kirihara answered.

"But why is it pink?"

"It was in a tree." Kirihara repeated.

"Bu-" Jackal began again, until Sanada came stumbling over, clutching at his index finger.

"It bit me." He explained, voice trembling slightly with the betrayal.

"It pecked you, you mean." Yukimura corrected, and then put a hand to his chin. "We should name this parrot."

"PINKY!" Kirihara screamed out, causing the parrot to tremble slightly in fear.

"I propose the name Gertrude." Renji said calmly, "It is soft and elega-"

Niou shook his head, snickering to himself. "Bob would be better."

"PINKY!" Kirihara screamed again, just to clarify his strong passion for the naming of creatures.

Sanada sighed, ignoring the name suggestions. "We should decided what to do with this- ("PINKY!" Kirihara screamed) -parrot."

"Well...we could bring it over to my place." Niou offered. "I have a fireplace."

They regulars went white in the face as Kirihara gasped openly. Marui stifled a shriek.

"Y-Y-YOU MONSTER!" Yagyuu managed to choke out. "How dare you-To even suggest such a thing, it-...it's cruel!"

Yukimura glowered darkly as he petted Kirihara, who was sobbing into Marui's jersey. "Niou..." He began slowly, "are you implying we cook this innocent bird?" Not waiting for an answer, Yukimura struck down Niou with a swift application of the Yips.

"It's okay now, Akaya." Marui announced, gently tugging off his tear soaked sleeve. "Do you want an apple?"

With a sniffle, Kirihara shook his head. "But Pinky must be hungry, so give it to him."

("Why is Pinky a guy?" Marui asked. "OF COURSE PINKY'S A GUY!" Kirihara answered in disbelief.)

Unfortunately, Pinky did not like apples.

Or perhaps the regulars had failed to realize that the bird could not consume something twice its size.

"Then..." Kirihara held up a thin sliver of food from his lunch. "I'm sure Pinky likes chicken!"

"Oh...my..." Yagyuu whispered. "That's not right."

Yukimura paled a bit as Kirihara attempted to feed the pink bird a slice of chicken. "Akaya." Yukimura reasoned as Kirihara looked confused to why Pinky was screeching at the perfectly good chicken, "Pinky is possibly a vegetarian."

Kirihara was severely shocked. "Pinky doesn't like _chicken_?"

"How about some..." Yukimura stole a glance at Kirihara's lunch. "...grapes?"

"Mura-buchou?" Kirihara asked in sudden inspiration.

"Yes?"

"Pinky is a parrot, right?"

"Yes, Akaya."

"Parrots can talk, right?"

"...I suppose."

"PINKY CAN TALK?"

Kirihara excitedly shook a grape in front of Pinky's beak. "SAY KIRIHARA AKAYA IS THE BEST!" He yelled.

"No, no," Marui shoved Kirihara's head out of the way, "Say Marui-sama is a genius!" He then struck a victory pose.

Sanada watched on enviously, because he too, had something he wanted Pinky to say...Yet he wouldn't succumb to his foolish desires for he would do Yukimura proud as his right hand man...

_Oh, how he wished Pinky would say what a wonderful slap technique he had..._

"PINKY! SAY I'M THE BEST!" Marui insisted while Kirihara shook grapes in front Pinky saying, "SHUT UP MARUI, I'M THE SPEAKER!"

Pinky opened his beak.

"Plaid."

Yagyuu squinted. "What did Pinky say?"

"...Plaid." Renji answered.

"Does he want us to wear plaid?" Jackal wondered aloud.

"But he's pink." Marui reasoned.

"Plaid." Pinky said once more before spreading his wings and taking to the skies.

"I can't handle this anymore." Jackal cried out vainly to himself as he prayed for his sanity. "Why me?"

Kirihara looked at Jackal and rolled his eyes.

"Because Pinky was in a tree."

* * *

**A/N: **I lost myself along the last few lines...

(Challenge requests have the most crazy plots I tell you. )


End file.
